


Come Clean

by Lady_sb



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Don't try this at home kids, Erotic, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Smut and Feels, really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb
Summary: After weeks in lockdown, Sonny Carisi finds himself in a love-hate relationship with Rafael Barba’s beard. But when Sonny suggests that he do something about it, did he bite off more than he could chew?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Come Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people. I am in the thick of writing my exchange fic at the moment, so of course I decided to deviate a little by brushing off another old fic of mine and rewriting it to fit this couple. Yes my mind is weird that way XD 
> 
> Actually to be honest this fic came again because of an offhanded comment that @sarahcakes613 made, many of which funnily enough turn into fics. And oh yeah because of a certain video where we just marvelled at someone's gorgeous facial hair. 
> 
> Now this fic gets intense in spots but just know that as a writer, I always tend to think happy endings work best ^_^

***

_As you softly close your eyes_  
_and our lips draw closer together_  
_“I want to eat you”_

***

_Scritch, scritch._

Sonny’s eyes narrowed as he lowered his paper a fraction so he could shoot a glare at his lover who was sitting across from him. But Rafael was oblivious to the daggers that the younger man was sending his way, as he himself was absorbed in his own newspaper. 

For most couples, the usual morning routine of having breakfast and going through the Sunday broadsheet was just that… routine. 

But given how rare it was that they got a quiet morning together, where SVU wasn’t badgering Carisi for warrants and Bayard Ellis wasn’t hinting to Barba that he could win another unwinnable case, Sonny had come to treasure every opportunity the two of them had to indulge in it. 

Lockdown or no lockdown, it didn’t stop the bad guys from being bastards. 

The ADA didn’t even mind the remarks, snide or sincere, from their group of friends about them being an “old married couple”. Why should he? He _was_ going to marry the man sitting across the table from him. He couldn’t wait to marry the man sitting across from him, who wrinkled his nose when he read the news, whose worry lines deepened when something bothered him. 

Today had been particularly idyllic, with the sun streaming through the small windows of their kitchen. The lingering smell of the vinegar water used to poach their eggs wafting through the room interspersing with the scent of fresh brewed coffee and bread from the tiny bakery they had stumbled on during their first date. 

It was Sonny’s idea of bliss quite frankly. 

It almost made him forget the madness going on just beyond their door. 

Hence why he didn't appreciate his peaceful morning read of the sports section being constantly interrupted by Barba’s damn incessant scratching of his beard. 

Carisi frowned as he watched Barba absentmindedly run the back of his hand across the thick brush of hair on his chin before reaching for his coffee cup. Barba had been keeping his beard for so long that Carisi couldn't recall when the older man had been completely clean-shaven. 

Probably around the same time they could go to bars and hug strangers. 

And for most part, Carisi didn't mind the facial hair. How could he when it made Barba look so sexy, how it felt between his thighs when Rafael went down on him. It even fulfilled a fantasy he didn’t realise he had about Barba as some authoritative figure, holding him in contempt. 

Carisi was certainly no stranger to facial hair, something Rollins took great delight in reminding him the minute he showed any hint of cockiness over a case. 

But what Carisi couldn’t stand was when Barba abandoned his razor for a few days, which exacerbated his unconscious habit of touching his beard when something made him anxious. 

And it drove Sonny absolutely up the wall. 

_Scritch, scritch._

“All right, that is it!” Carisi exclaimed as he stood up and threw his paper down with a pronounced ‘ _thwap_ ’ causing the cutlery on the table to rattle. That definitely caught Barba’s attention, as he looked up at his taller lover with a look of surprise on his face, with a dash of annoyance thrown in for good measure. 

“What’s wrong Carisi?” Barba asked, confused as he scratched his cheek. Carisi’s lips set in a thin line at the irritating gesture. 

“ _That_ is what’s wrong Barba. Your damn scratching! You have any idea how annoying it is to hear your nails every other minute? I can’t bloody concentrate with you pawing at yourself every other minute,” Sonny said, trying to sound stern only for the effect to be undone as his mouth curved into something that resembled a pout. 

It was that which made Barba blink a little at first and then let out a dry chuckle, which just made Carisi even madder. 

“Don’t laugh at me Barba! I am being serious here, the sound is so bloody irritating like you wouldn't believe,” Carisi said as he sat down in a huff. 

Realising that his lover was genuinely annoyed, Barba suppressed rolling his eyes as he folded his paper in half. 

“Sorry Carisi, but this has to be the first time I’ve heard you complaining about my facial hair. Especially since we’ve been living together for more than a year now,” Barba said, his voice soft. It was the closest that Carisi would ever get to the older man placating him. 

But today Carisi realised he wouldn't be so easily pacified, even as it dawned on him how silly his behaviour was. 

“You know I don't mind it Rafi, in fact you know I find it sexy. But it’s just, we haven’t had a morning like this in ages, and the noise just got to me I guess,” Sonny said as he crossed his arms. 

To anyone else it would have sounded trivial, but Barba immediately knew what Carisi was getting at. A semblance of normalcy in a world where such a thing no longer existed. 

Barba relented. 

“I guess, I have been neglecting to shave these past few days,” Barba said, glancing at his reflection in the window. Carisi nodded and stood up again while pulling up the hem of his Fordham t-shirt. 

“And you don't have to deal with chafing. Look at this!” Sonny said as he pointed at several reddish whisker burns on his stomach. 

But the gesture had the decidedly opposite effect on Rafael, who felt a spark of possessive lust in his belly at the marks he had left on his lover’s pale skin. 

Reaching out, he pulled Sonny closer by the hem of his boxers so he could kiss the irritated spots. Sonny’s pulse quickened at the uncharacteristically tender gesture as he felt Rafael’s warm, damp lips soothe and caress the inflamed skin. 

“There, is that better?” Barba asked condescendingly, his harsh tone undercut by the way he lay his head on Sonny’s stomach, letting it rise and fall with his breathing. 

Sonny shot his fiancé a withering look at his half-assed attempt to smooth his ruffled feathers. 

“Don’t try and change the subject Rafi, come on, you have to do something about it,” Sonny chastised as he grabbed a handful of his lover’s thick, dark hair, the silver strands coiled around his fingertips. 

But Sonny’s eyes lit up as inspiration suddenly struck. 

“Tell you what, you promise to keep the beard neat for the next few days and I will shave you, how does that sound?” Sonny suggested with a smirk. 

“You… shave… me?” Barba said, his tone showing that he was clearly not amused with Carisi’s idea. Sonny had wonderfully deft fingers when it came to Barba’s cock, but the older man wasn't sure he wanted to sport razor cuts for the next few weeks. 

“You know, like in one of those old fashioned barber shops! You’ve got that shaver kit the airline gave us last time, with the brush and fancy ass shaving cream. We can drag a chair into the bathroom and you can just sit back and let me do all the work,” Sonny said, practically bouncing on his feet as he warmed up to the idea. 

When Rafael’s face still bore more than a trace of doubt, Sonny decided to switch to a different tack and leaned in closer so he could nuzzle his lover’s beard with his nose.

“Come on Rafi, it will be fun,” Sonny cajoled as he dropped a soft kiss on the older man’s cheek. 

“You trust me don't you? You know I won’t hurt you…well, unless you ask me to,” Sonny said with a borderline boyish smirk.

Rafael had to hide a smile at his lover’s behaviour. He would never tell Carisi, but it never failed to amaze him that even after they had known each other for more than half a decade, that Sonny could make him forget that he was pushing fifty. 

That with just one gesture, it could transport Barba back into his office at One Hogan Place, listening to wild gesticulations of a wannabe cop-lawyer, and have him falling in love all over again. 

And that even after several failed relationships on both their parts, the darkness that came with their work, after doubts over feelings and other people coming into the picture, Rafael still loved Sonny so much he felt his heart could break. 

Again, not that he would ever tell him. 

“Fine Carisi since you are so insistent,” Barba said with an exaggerated resigned sigh, but with a definite smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

But in a gesture too quick to fend off, Barba pulled Carisi closer by the back of his neck, which made the younger man jump.

“However, you do realise that everything comes with a price right?” Rafael whispered into his ear, causing an audible shiver to run through Sonny’s body. But knowing Barba as well as he did, Carisi just brushed off the threat. 

“Sure, sure. I’ll be on my guard in the bedroom then,” Sonny said flippantly into Rafael’s neck, which made him miss the dark look that flickered across those green eyes. Which was just as well, because if Sonny had, he would have thought twice about his offer to shave Barba. 

“Tell you what, why don't you set everything up and I will take a quick shower,” Barba said, his tone perfectly level as he patted Sonny on the shoulder. 

Sonny nodded and turned to head to their bedroom in search of the shaving kit, leaving Rafael to finish his coffee, the lip of his cup hiding the sly smirk he was sporting. 

***

“Are you ready Rafi?” Sonny asked as he knocked on the door to their bathroom. 

“Yup, come in.”

Sonny gingerly pushed the door open with his knee given that his hands were full of shaving paraphernalia, his left hand clutching a heavy silver straight-edge razor while his right held the pearl handled shaving brush. 

Barba was already seated in the chair that Sonny had brought in from the kitchen earlier, clad in just a towel running a hand through his water-slicked hair. Little beads of water were still clinging to his cheekbones and nipples, as well as on the hair on his beard and chest. 

Sonny gingerly placed the razor and brush next to the pot of cream on the sink counter. Unscrewing the lid, he took an appreciative sniff, liking the smell of lemon balm and basil. 

“Right, first thing is for me to wipe your face with a hot towel apparently,” Sonny told Rafael as he stoppered the sink and filled it with warm water, the steam fogging the mirror even further. Sonny absently wiped the mirror down so he could get a better look when standing behind his lover, the last thing he wanted was a messy, bloody accident. 

Barba barely got a warning before the younger man tossed the warm towel on his face, filling his nose with eucalyptus vapours. He had to give it to Carisi, when he wanted to do something, he never did it halfway. 

“Just relax Rafi, this apparently works to loosen the hair or something,” Sonny said as he skimmed the booklet that the shaving kit came with. 

As hard it was, Barba obediently took a deep breath and instantly felt his shoulders relax as the medicinal smell infused his pores. When Sonny removed the towel, Rafael caught a glimpse of his flushed face in the mirror. 

The older man slumped further into the chair, placing his head comfortably on the slight headrest as Sonny wrapped a towel around his neck and secured it with a hairclip. He then carefully closed the lid of the toilet and placed a glass of water on the flat surface. 

“Now with that out of the way, the cream,” Sonny muttered as he placed a dollop in the palm of his hand and started lathering. “What do you want done Barba?”

“Clean around the beard Sonny. Get rid of the stragglers and thin it out,” Rafael said as he tipped his head back. Sonny nodded, dipping the soft badger hair bristles into the whipped mass and applied it to parts of his lover’s face in a circular motion. 

Soon patches of Barba’s face were covered in white as Sonny diligently tried to remember what he had seen in the handful of YouTube videos he had pulled up when he had decided to try this. 

So far so good, but Barba felt his throat tighten when Carisi picked up the razor, the sharp edge glinting in the bathroom light. 

“If you cut me Carisi, so help me…”

“I will if you don't shut up, so just relax Barba,” Sonny ordered as he stood behind his fiancé, trying hard not to let his nervousness show. He knew that he had steady hands, wouldn’t have been allowed to carry a gun if he hadn’t, but that didn’t stop him mentally crossing his fingers for good luck. 

Taking a deep breath, Sonny gingerly pressed the blade to Rafael’s cheek and moved in a downward motion. He immediately breathed easier when he saw the razor cut a swath through the cream, leaving behind clean, unbroken skin. 

Tapping the razor in the water, Sonny wiped the blade clean before starting on another patch. Soon the right side of Rafael’s face was neatened up, his beard more defined now, causing Sonny to look down with a satisfied expression on his face. 

“There, this is not so bad, is it Rafi?” Sonny asked as he ran the nail scissors along the line of the older man’s jaw, snipping through the unruly patches, leaving behind shorter, cleaner cuts. 

Barba had to agree that it wasn't as unpleasant as he imagined. It was still disconcerting to feel the faintest whisper of steel everytime Sonny pressed the razor to his skin after being so used to plastic barriers, but when it was done, his flesh felt pleasantly tender and sensitive. 

In fact, the more Sonny removed the hair, the more Rafael felt his every touch. His lover’s calloused fingertips felt even more pronounced, the hardened ridges of skin leaving faint prickles of heat. 

And when Sonny paused to clean the razor, Rafael became aware of his slowly hardening cock rubbing against the terry cloth of the towel. He wondered if he was the only one feeling that way until he caught the faintest hint of a bulge in Sonny’s boxer shorts. 

Of course Sonny would be affected. How many chances did you really get to have such an up close, uninterrupted look at your lover? Unhindered by any potential embarrassment at having your adoration out on open display. 

This close Sonny could see the sweep of Rafael’s eyelashes against the highest part of his cheekbones, the intermittent patches of white in his beard. In particular, one white patch just off the corner of his mouth that seemed to add to his authoritative air and that Sonny found unbelievably sexy. 

When he judged it safe, Rafael reached out and rubbed his knuckles along the length of Sonny’s arm, down that pronounced vein that ran directly from his elbow to his palm. Although it was faint, Rafael could just about hear Sonny’s breath catch a little. 

“Tip your head back,” Sonny said quietly as he turned around. 

“Sure,” Rafael replied, the huskiness in his voice making it clear what Sonny’s touches were doing to him. Even if it wasn't, the rest of Rafael’s skin had taken on a deep flush below his tan, giving him a muted glow. 

As Barba leaned back so that the back of his head was pressed against the lower part of Carisi’s stomach, he could smell the faintest trace of clean sweat and cotton sheets. Sonny affectionately brushed Rafael’s semi-dried hair from his face, letting the silky locks slip through his fingers in order to have a better view. 

He then placed a hand on Rafael’s shoulder to steady him as he started from the base of his neck up to his jaw, the almost silent ‘ _snickt_ ’ of the razor accompanying the falling patches of foam. 

During this time, Rafael had kept his eyes closed but finally curiosity got the better of him and he opened them to come face-to-face with the underside of Sonny’s jawbone as the younger man continued to labour over him. 

Rafael watched in rapt fascination at the hollow at the base of Sonny’s throat, watched the skin almost imperceptibly flutter, the action so delicate among the sharp angles of his collarbone. 

Training his eyes further upwards, Rafael had to smile at the intense expression of concentration on his lover’s face. How it made his brow furrow and a small flash of teeth as he bit the inside of his lip.

“What are you smiling about baby?” Sonny said under his breath as he cleaned up the left side of Rafael’s neck and then held the razor aloft so the older man could speak. 

“Nothing,” Barba said with a slight shake of his head. “Are you almost done Sonny?” 

“Just about, just the bit around your Adam’s apple and we are done!” Sonny said with audible relief. “You might not realise it Barba, but this is bloody hard on the back, so I hope you appreciate it.”

Rafael rolled his eyes as he leaned back once again, muttering that it wasn't exactly his idea to begin with. 

“Hush, this is the hardest part apparently,” Sonny warned as he drew the blade slowly across the prominent bump. Given that the razor edge was straighter compared to a normal shaver, it took him a couple of swipes to remove all the hair. 

All of a sudden, Sonny became conscious of the heat of Rafael’s breath on his ear, damp and hushed, curling around the lobes and causing pronounced tingles beneath the surface of his skin. 

Swallowing hard, Sonny trained back his focus on the task at hand, but found himself staring at the pulse of Rafael’s jugular, wondering why he found it so erotic to watch the blood skip to the beat of his heart.

Maybe it was because there were so few people in his life that Rafael let get this close. 

Sonny then made the mistake of meeting Rafael’s eyes, not realising that with every move he made, it made his fiancé’s gaze grow even more heated. Desire and want, naked and ferocious, something that he so rarely let become apparent. 

It made Sonny’s breathing stutter and his hand falter. 

The younger man’s eyes widened when he saw Barba wince and a sliver of red appear just below the patch of hair on his chin, the blood beading along the cut. 

“Shit! Sorry sorry Rafael!” Sonny said as he hurriedly reached for the toilet paper. Grabbing a generous handful, he dabbed along the cut and felt pangs of guilt at the crimson stain. 

“Shit, Rafael I’m such an idiot. I am so...”

“It’s okay Sonny, really,” Barba said, gently holding on to Carisi’s much larger wrist as he stopped his actions. He didn't want his lover to feel too bad about nicking him, he certainly didn't help him to keep his concentration. 

And the quicksilver flash of pain didn't dull the slow boil of his arousal in the least.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, Rafael saw that the cut wasn't that big and barely noticeable. Hell, he had paper cuts that were worse. 

Rafael ran his knuckle over the cut and instinctively sucked, as Sonny watched on, calmer now that his lover didn’t seem to want to call off the engagement. In fact, Barba seemed more interested in running his hands over his face.

“All things considered, good job Sonny. Very nice, thank you,” Rafael said, appreciative and sincere. He had to admit, it was the closest shave he ever had, minor accident aside. Sonny smiled and straightened up, before grabbing a blackened glass bottle on the counter. 

“Just one more thing,” Sonny said, tipping the bottle of Jo Malone aftershave so he could splash some on his palm. Patting his hands together, he put one hand on either side of Rafael’s face, inadvertently framing his features. 

Inhaling deeply, Barba took in the smell of Oud, redolent of dense honey, made lighter by the steam and a hint of bitter citrus, and allowed it to coat his throat. Add that to Sonny’s touch and Rafael felt comforted and completely cared for.

When was the last time he had truly felt like that? 

“There we go, all handsome. Well, _handsomer_ ,” Sonny said softly, taking the joke out of the tease. It did its job though lightening the mood a little, taking some of the intensity out of Rafael’s earlier gaze. 

But some of it was still there, reflected in the splinters of blue in Rafael’s irises. 

Sonny leaned forward and pulled his fiancé closer for a kiss, hoping to take some of that heat for himself. He could feel it, travel a straight line from his throat down south, making his cock twitch. 

As he pulled back with a smile on his face, Sonny suddenly became conscious of how sweaty he was and wrinkled his nose. 

“Now, it’s my turn to take a….”

But before he could finish his sentence, he felt a pair of strong hands grip his forearms stopping him in his tracks. 

“Rafi?”

“Not so fast Sonny,” Rafael said huskily into his ear. 

The older man turned his lover around so he was facing him and guided him towards the sink countertop. With surprising strength, Rafael lifted the much taller man up by the waist and placed him so that his legs were dangling over the side. 

“What are you playing at Barba?” Sonny demanded before Rafel silenced him with a harsh kiss, which still bore a dark, distinct coppery echo. As he did, he pulled Sonny’s tank top over his head, leaving him bare chested. 

“Well, since you were nice enough to shave me,” Rafael said as he toyed with the waistband of Sonny’s boxer shorts. “I figured, it would only be fair if you let me shave you.”

“But I already shaved this morning Rafi,” Sonny said, still confused as to where his lover was going. Rafael shrugged and pressed a firm hand to Sonny’s belly to keep him in place. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Rafael said, suggestively running a fingertip up and down the faint trail of hair that started at the base of Sonny’s belly button and ran down all the way to his crotch. 

“Oh,” Sonny said softly, as understanding dawned on him. Rafael’s smirk lengthened when he saw the glimmer of fear and excitement in Sonny’s eyes. 

Taking his hand off Sonny, Rafael placed a walnut sized blob of shaving cream in the lid of the jar and added a little water to it so he could build a generous lather. The older man then picked up the razor and took a closer at the almost lethal blade, inadvertently licking his lips. 

“First things first,” Rafael said as he took a clean towel from one of the drawers beneath the sink and ran hot water over one of the corners. He then turned his attention back to Sonny, who was still sitting quietly next to the sink but the way he chewed his lip told Rafael that he was anxious. 

He could easily fix that. 

Leaning in, Rafael caught Sonny by the chin so that he could give him another kiss, firmer this time, with his tongue stroking the roof of his lover’s mouth. He smiled against Sonny’s lips when he felt him instantly relax. 

“Now lift your arms for me like a good little boy,” Rafael ordered, giving Sonny a series of brief kisses as he washed the razor in the sink. 

Nodding again, Sonny folded his arms behind his head but his actions weren’t as meek as before. This time there was a hard look in his eyes as he unfurled his long torso, his knee suggestively bumping into Rafael’s groin. 

In the course of minutes, the balance of trust had shifted hard into Rafael’s camp. Now it was his turn to prove himself to Carisi, that he was willing to openly shoulder all that he was giving. Sonny may be willingly baring his neck in submission, but the haughty tilt in his chin told Rafael he still had to earn it. 

Good, Rafael liked a bit of impudence. 

But for the moment, Barba was more interested in the smattering of soft brown hair on Sonny’s underarms. His younger lover was so tall and so pale, and didn’t have that much body hair to begin with, but Barba would have bet every dollar he had that Sonny was probably a complete novice at keeping hairless for aesthetic reasons. 

Rafael buried his nose in Sonny’s underarms and took a deep appreciative breath, the light smell of musk and clean hair making him even harder. He then applied a generous handful to both sides and started shaving in quick, efficient strokes until nothing remained. 

“Is this some kind of kink you never told me about Rafael?” Sonny asked smokily as Rafael wiped him down. The ticklish texture of the terry cloth made him arch slightly against the mirror. 

“I am not done yet Sonny,” Rafael said as he kneeled before the bassist, his knees spread wide on the bathroom mat to stabilise himself. “Now lift your ass.” 

Sonny lifted an eyebrow at the short instruction but followed it anyway, lifting himself slightly off the counter so that Rafael could slip his boxers off and toss them to the side. 

At this point, the older man’s head was tantalisingly close to his cock and Sonny pushed himself a little forward in hopes that his lover would get the hint, his dick now fully hard and swaying to the left. 

But Rafael ignored the blatant invite and instead placed Sonny’s right foot on his shoulder while anchoring the other one on the marble-topped counter. 

“I love your legs Sonny,” Rafael breathed, placing a kiss on the delicate turn of his ankle. His lover had beautiful bones, and Rafael adored marking the pale skin stretched over the structure, travelling up his calves in a series of small nips until he finally bit and sucked a purple mark on his inner thigh. 

Sonny’s body jerked and felt a warm trickle of pre-cum spurt from the tip of his prick. 

Rafael almost preened at how easily Sonny came undone from his touches, his soft pants echoing off the bathroom tiles.

“Now, let’s get to work on this,” Rafael said from in-between Sonny’s legs, which were by now bent open in an obscene V. 

Loading the brush with cream, he slathered it on the pubic hair surrounding the younger man’s dick, including the line of hair from his navel. The bristles tickled the sensitive region with almost imperceptible pinpricks causing him to shiver.

But Sonny couldn't help but freeze when Rafael ran the blunt end of the razor up and down the skin of his stomach, sensitising him to the taste of stainless steel. Rafael watched as that pulse beat at the base of Sonny’s throat speed up, the flutter of thin skin even more visible. 

“Sonny, if you want me to stop, I will stop,” Rafael said quietly. Games were one thing, teasing was one thing, but when Sonny had proposed, Rafael had made a promise with himself that he would try his hardest to never hurt him. 

And somewhere, deep in his subconscious, Sonny knew that. 

“It’s okay Rafi, go on.”

“Then just relax, let me take care of you,” Rafael leaned over to whisper reassurances into his fiancé’s ear, even as his fingers traced formless patterns in the shaving cream causing Sonny to moan slightly. The lotion felt sticky and cool, contrasting sharply with the heated flesh it coated. 

Rafael’s hand was just as sticky as he pressed down on Sonny’s stomach while telling him not to move as he started shaving, starting from the trail of hair until he reached the base of his cock. 

Sonny had to dig his nails into his palms as he fought the instinct to flinch as he felt the razor scrape across the paper-thin skin. He could feel the bite of the blade graze the surface but not enough to draw blood as the hair rapidly disappeared from around his prick. 

It didn't help as more skin was bared from around his groin, Sonny could feel the damp heat from Rafael’s breaths become even more pronounced, caressing his sensitive nerve endings. The older man’s hand was now on his thigh, holding him still as he worked steadily. 

Sonny slowly found himself lulled into a state of frustrated sexual arousal. The feeling of the blade so near his dick kept him antsy and his erection in check, but Sonny could feel the blood rush to his cock whenever Rafeal touched him with his fingers.

“Now open yourself up wider Sonny,” Rafael said, which Sonny quickly complied, planting his foot firmly on the counter. 

“More,” Rafeal growled, “I want to see everything Sonny, your balls, your asshole…”

Sonny groaned and used both hands to open himself up as wide as he could, the head of his cock now sticky and brushing against his stomach, leaving long pearlescent strings. 

Taking another palm’s worth of cream, Rafael licked around the head of Sonny’s erection before gently bending his cock back so he could start shaving at the hair near his balls. 

“Oh God Rafael, please be careful,” Sonny pleaded as he felt persistent tugs to his sac. He held his breath when Rafael lifted and moved his balls so he could make sure that he didn't miss a spot, revealing more and more of his dusky skin.

“Almost baby, you are my good boy aren’t you?”

Then the blade was near his asshole and Sonny had to close his eyes at how exposed he felt. It was so alien to him to feel this embarrassed at having Rafael so close to such an intimate place despite having them been together so long. But at this distance, the older man wouldn't have been able to miss a thing. 

“Are you?” Rafael pressed, licking his thumb so he could trace circles around Sonny’s hole.

“Yes,” Sonny answered, so softly under his breath it might as well have been a whisper. Or a whimper, he couldn’t be sure at this point. 

On more brush of steel, one more pass of the towel and Sonny felt his skin cool as Rafael pulled back. Only to have his eyes fly open in shock when Rafael suddenly pressed a finger to his opening, the cream easing the way until he was buried to the knuckle. 

“Fuck,” Sonny cursed, his body already so sensitive that he felt the intrusion even more prominently. His cock thickened and swelled with blood and leaked even more fluid to add to the mess at his crotch. 

“Fuck Sonny, your cock looks even bigger,” Rafael groaned as he placed the razor to one side so that both his hands were free. So that he could penetrate him with another finger, twisting, stroking and thrusting until Sonny trembled with the effort to keep his legs open. 

“How does it feel?”

“It feels….it feels…”

But try as he might, Sonny couldn't put into words the riot of sensations ripping through his body. His skin felt so raw, so bare that it was almost overwhelming. On top of that he could smell the faded scent of the aftershave he had put on Rafael, in the hollow of his chest, in the crook of his neck. 

It made him so needy, so horny that he literally couldn't think straight. 

“Fuck me Rafael, now… please!” was all Sonny could say as he buried his hands in Rafael’s hair, his shoulders, desperately burying his face into his chest, rubbing his cheek over and over against the hair until he felt a sizzle of oversensitivity. 

With a grunt, Rafael dropped his towel and quickly ran his already slick hands over his cock before pressing it to Sonny’s back entrance. Rafael groaned with the effort it took given the awkward position, but it didn't take much more before he slid in partway, and with a dig of Sonny’s heels to his lower back, sank in balls deep. 

Rafael had to pause for a moment however to catch himself as Sonny’s body hungrily clenched around his dick. He used Sonny’s thighs to brace himself as he started to thrust, shallowly at first, but faster and faster until he was pistoning in and out. 

Sonny scrabbled for purchase as Rafael pounded into him, holding on to the towel rack and sink fittings so hard that his knuckles hurt. In his reflection in the mirror, Rafael saw his eyes darken as he watched himself fucking his lover hard. 

“Too fast…Rafael…too fast…too much,” Sonny moaned incoherently, every slap of his newly shaved cock against his stomach sending electric jolts through his nerve endings. 

Kiss him, more than anything Sonny wanted to kiss him. To wordlessly tell him how overwhelmed he was feeling. He buried his fingers in Rafael’s beard so that he could pull him close, as close as he could so that there was nothing separating them. 

It hurt, but it was unlike any hurt that Sonny felt before because it was so good. And every brush of Rafael’s pubic hair against his testicles had him fighting back the urge to throw his head back and let his voice out. 

But he damn near did when Rafael wrapped a hand around his cock, causing him to erupt streams white spunk over his stomach and his lover’s fist. It was the quickest orgasm Sonny had experienced in a while, but the sheer intensity had his body quivering in aftershock even after he had come. 

Even though he knew it would hurt, Rafael had to pull out. He didn't want to come, not yet. He wanted Sonny from behind, and he wanted to fill him and tip him over the edge again. 

“Look at you, covered in spunk and cream, little slut,” Rafael hissed as he squeezed the base of his cock to stave off his own climax. He was so hard, so close to the edge that he knew that even the briefest touch would have him blowing it all over his lover. 

“Then fuck me again Rafael,” Sonny challenged, even as he struggled to catch his breath. His body was so oversensitive at the moment, but Sonny craved to feel Rafeal inside him again, to experience that mess of sensations again, like fireworks under his skin. 

“Get in the shower, now,” Rafael said as he helped Sonny to his feet. His knees still weak, Sonny stumbled into the stall and held on to the wall for balance, presenting his back to his lover, instinctively guessing that it was how Rafael wanted to fuck. 

Rafael gave a dark grin as he reached for the flexible shower head and flicked on the taps, causing a gush of warm water to come out. Holding Sonny by the waist, Rafael aimed the jets at the younger man’s stomach eliciting a cry. He cried out again when Rafeal pushed the nozzle closer to his dick, the vibrations driving him into near delirium.

“Come on Rafael, stop fucking about and just fuck me,” Sonny said, arching his back so that he could press his ass against his lover’s dick and felt the length slip in between his cheeks. 

Pushed to the brink, Rafael dropped the showerhead and grabbed hold of Sonny’s hipbone with one hand as the other stretched his hole to accommodate his cock. It took only one push to slide home and Rafael gripped his lover even harder as he started to thrust. 

From the onset Rafael’s movements were rough and sloppy, betraying how close he was to climax. Sonny pushed back to meet every slap of his hips, so that Rafael was inside him up to the root, his hole tight around his girth. 

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ….” Sonny groaned as Rafael kept screwing him, even as his hips stuttered and his thrusts became staccato. Sonny could feel his cock start to stiffen, every brush, every caress more prominent now that there was no hair to hinder it. 

“Sonny,” Rafael groaned as he finally couldn't hold back, his cock pulsing inside the younger man’s body, filling him up to the brim. 

As he felt the warmth inside of him, Sonny frantically worked on his own cock, pulling and jerking as he chased another high. Only when Rafael reached around and helped him did Sonny feel that familiar kick and he dripped all over the tiles. 

Almost instantly, Sonny felt his knees give way and he took Rafael down with him. But thankfully the older man had the presence of mind to hold on to the bath railing so that they wouldn't hurt themselves too badly when they landed at the bottom of the shower. 

Rafael gave one final grunt and jerky thrust, before pulling out his spent cock, wincing as he did. Sated and tired, Rafael kissed Sonny’s shoulder blade as he rubbed affectionate circles on his stomach. 

“That was something else,” Rafael said, once he finally had enough of his breath back to speak. But he hissed in pain when Sonny suddenly sharply elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Rafi you ass. My balls are bloody cold now do you realise that?” Sonny scolded, but the softness in his tone took the sting out of his words.

Rafael’s lips curved up in an unrepentant half-smile as he ran his hand over Sonny’s now naked stomach and brushed his beard over the middle of his back. 

“It will grow back Sonny, stop complaining,” Rafael said dismissively. 

“And when it does, it will itch like fuck. Next time let me shave your dick and see if you like how that feels,” Sonny said, turning around so Rafael could see the annoyed expression on his face. Barba rolled his eyes and persistently kissed Carisi on the mouth until his lips relaxed again. 

“Well, I could always shave you again,” Rafael said suggestively as he stroked Sonny’s newly bared skin. Now it was Sonny’s turn to roll his eyes as he slapped Rafael’s hand away. 

“Well, as long as you promise me no more scratching, deal?” Sonny bargained, his eyes bright with his argument. 

Rafael never stood a chance. 

“Deal,” Rafael responded as he reached for the showerhead to clean them both off. 

***

**The End**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic:
> 
> i. **蝶** ~ **Acid Black Cherry** (from the album **2012** )


End file.
